


When All is Lost, Hope Remains

by Spin_a_tale_for_the_world



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Referenced Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spin_a_tale_for_the_world/pseuds/Spin_a_tale_for_the_world
Summary: It has been nearly a year since Magnus doomed himself to the dry deserts of Edom to protect the family he'd found for himself. But, Alec refuses to abandon him to his fate. What happens when someone arrives that forces Alec to take a step back, and makes it all the more important to bring Magnus home.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec’s head jolted up from the desk, a piece of paper sticking to the corner of his mouth before he peeled it away. Something had snapped him awake, but there was nothing out of place to reveal what it was. A quick glance around the room confirmed that it was just as he’d left it the night before. He stood slowly and moved through the hallway, looking for anything that might have fallen or made a noise loud enough to wake him. A firm knock at the front door made him nearly jump out of his skin. Muttering to himself about being a horrible shadowhunter if a knock at the door startled him, he made his way over to open the door.

When he reached the living room, he paused, wondering if he even really wanted to open the door. It was most likely just Jace, Izzy, or even his mother, and he was really tired of them trying to convince him to “move on”. They wanted him to stop looking for a way to bring Magnus back. It had been easy for the rest of the world to write the warlock off as lost, a casualty of war. Even his mother, who’d grown to love Magnus as another son, seemed to have given up. He’d expected it from the Clave, but not his family. Frankly, he was impressed that The Clave had acknowledged what Magnus did. Their speech had been full of backhanded compliments that had made Alec’s teeth grind together in anger, but at least they’d admitted he’d been a significant part of Alicante’s survival. But, they’d moved on. Alec hadn’t. He refused to give up. Even if it had been nearly a year since Magnus had floated through the portal that would take him to Edom, he would find a way to bring his fiancé back home. With renewed fury, Alec threw the door open.

“I told you I’m going-” Alec stuttered to a stop when he realized he was talking to someone other than his family. The young woman he was staring at was rather short, far shorter than his own six-foot-three and even shorter than Clary. His anger melted away and it left him with a decent level of uncertainty. He doubted she was a threat, since the wards had let her through, and it was far more likely that she was a prospective client for Magnus, “Uh, hi.”

“Magnus Bane?” She asked, doubt creeping onto her face as she looked him up and down, but mostly up.

“No,” Alec said, getting mildly uncomfortable in the way he always did when confronted by unknown mundanes, “I’m his fiancé.”

“Oh. Is he going to be back soon? I really need to talk to him.” The question nearly knocked the wind out of Alec.

“He.. uh..” Alec croaked out after a moment of tense silence, “He went missing about a year ago.” It hurt to admit, and even more to not be able to explain that he’d saved so many lives in the process. Or that everyone knew exactly where he was, and yet that they had abandoned him there. The woman’s face fell, and it was all Alec could do to keep from crumbling.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly, her eyes filling with tears at a speed that concerned Alec, “I’ll-” Alec’s eyes snapped down at the sharp cry that interrupted her and found himself staring at a car seat he hadn’t even noticed.

“By the Angel,” He breathed when he saw familiar yellow cat eyes staring back at him from the infant strapped into the mundane contraption.

“I’m sorry, she’s hungry,” the woman stammered out, trying and failing to gather the multiple bags at her feet at the same time as the carrier, “I’m sorry. I’ll go.”

“Wait!” Alec blurted out, suddenly desperate for her not to take away a possible connection to Magnus. Warlock siblings were extremely rare, but they did occur, and they usually shared a warlock mark. The eyes staring back at him told him that he was almost certainly looking at another child of Asmodeus. Magnus’ sister from the sound of it, “Why don't you come in. You can feed her and we can see if there’s anything I can do to help. Or at least find someone who can.” She looked hesitant for a second, but the continuous crying of the baby seemed to make up her mind for her.

“Fine,” She said, handing him what looked to Alec’s inexperienced eyes like a diaper bag and hauling her purse onto her shoulder, “But nothing funny.”

“Nothing funny, I promise,” Alec knew his word didn’t mean much, but he stepped aside to let her in and she hauled the carrier inside, “I’m Alec by the way. Alexander Lightwood.”

“Erica,” she stood for a moment, uncertain and small, making Alec wonder for the first time just how old she was. Alec led her to the seating area and indicated that she should sit wherever she wanted. She picked the chair that left her closest to the door, and the soldier in Alec approved, “Do you have some warm water?” Alec was confused for a split second until she held up a pre-portioned package of baby formula and the request clicked in his brain.

“I can heat some up,” he assured her and headed straight for the tea kettle in the kitchen. It brought up memories of Magnus making them tea by hand on cold nights. His fiancé had told him that the process calmed him, much like taking a shower because he enjoyed it rather than just snapping himself clean. It both hurt and comforted Alec to think about the good times they’d had and the quirks that had always lead to Alec teasing Magnus.

The cries from the living room quieted as he filled the electric kettle and hit the switch to turn it on. A quick glance showed that Erica had taken the tiny girl out of her carrier and she was doing her best to take in the world around her on a wobbly neck. It was adorable and heartbreaking at the same time to watch her curious eyes dart around the room in a way that reminded him so much of her brother. He emerged from the kitchen to grab the formula packet and a bottle from Erica, unable to take his eyes off the baby until he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Alec leaned heavily against the counter as the electric kettle continued to warm and fought back sobs. All he could think was that Magnus should be there, standing next to him to see his baby sister, and to help her mother in any way he could. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair. He just breathed through the agony that shot through him until the kettle clicked and gave him something to focus on. He poured the formula powder into the bottle and half of the required water from the kettle and the other half from the filtered water in the fridge. He remembered making up bottles for Max when he was little and he was on babysitting duty, and it was apparently a skill that he never lost. Soon, he had a bottle full of well-mixed hypoallergenic baby formula. 

“I don’t know if it’s too hot,” Alec told her when he handed her the bottle, “I’m not the best judge.” He watched as she tested the temperature on her wrist before she must have deemed it appropriate and started feeding the suddenly thrilled baby. They sat in comfortable near silence for a moment, the only sound coming from the traffic outside and the baby happily guzzling her lunch.

“What’s her name?” Alec asked quietly, earning a shy smile from Erica.

“Nike,” Erica told him, “It’s the name of the goddess of victory in Greek mythology. I thought giving her a strong name would be good.”

“It’s a great name,” Alec chuckled, “Magnus is going to love it. His name literally means great, so it’s a family tradition.” Erica smiles somewhat sadly, her eyes never leaving her baby.

“I can’t do this,” she suddenly said croaked, “I’m only sixteen. I can’t do this.”

“Erica?” Alec asked, shifting closer in an attempt to show he was there for her, but not close enough to scare her. His heart stuttered at just how young she was and more anger than he’d ever felt before flared in his gut at the thought of what Asmodeus had done.

“I can’t be a mom,” Erica was crying and Alec couldn’t stop himself from getting up to sit next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders like he used to do with Izzy, “I haven’t even finished high school and my parents kicked me out when they found out. I can’t take care of her.”

“It’s okay,” Alec murmured, “Well, it’s not right now, but it will be.” Alec let her cry into his shoulder until her tears ran out and she pulled back.

“That asshole who made her told me to come here if I needed anything,” she hiccuped, “I swear, it was like he knew I was pregnant before he left the hotel room.” Alec winced at the distinct possibility that Asmodeus had indeed known that he was leaving a sixteen-year-old girl pregnant.

“He wanted you to find Magnus,” Alec mused absently wondering if Asmodeus thought he was doing something good for his son in his twisted, psychotic mind. Alec would never, and he knew that Magnus could never, regret Nike, but they could hate the way she came to be.

“He said he was his brother,” Erica admitted pulling back slightly from Alec, but not far enough to have his arm leave her shoulders, “But’s I got the feeling they weren’t as close as he made it seem.”

“They’re not,” Alec told her with a slight wince, then decided it was best for her to have all the information he could give her, “Magnus is his son. He did the same thing to his mother.” Alec held her steady as she paled and swayed slightly.

“Oh,” Erica sounded younger than her sixteen years as she realized just how much she’d been lied to, “I knew he was older, but not that much older.” Alec felt a strong urge to snort at just how ridiculous that sounded to someone who knew the greater demon was older than human civilization, but fought it back in deference to the teenage mundane who’d essentially been raped.

“He’s a very good liar, and manipulator,” Alec growled, his anger at the situation bleeding through and earning a surprised look from Erica, “Were you hoping that Magnus would take her?” Erica hesitated before she sagged and nodded sharply once, as if the shadowhunter would judge her for being vulnerable and afraid of what she faced.

“It’s not that I don't love her,” Erica insisted, “but…”

“It’s too much for you right now,” Alec finished, “and it shouldn’t have happened to you in the first place.”

“It was nice,” Erica admitted sadly, “He listened to me and made me feel important. Part of me knew it wasn’t real, but it was what I’d wanted for so long and I made a bad choice. He seemed nice.”

“I’ve met him a few times,” Alec told her, “and trust me, he isn’t. There’s a chance he would have just taken what he wanted if you hadn’t agreed.” He tried to keep his voice soft, but he saw the tears build in the teen’s eyes anyway. Erica swallowed harshly.

“That doesn’t mean she..” Erica trailed off before swallowing and starting again, “She won’t turn out like him right?”

“No,” Alec said firmly, “He’s Magnus’ father too, and I’ve never met a better man. He-” Alec’s voice broke, and he sniffed as he fought to keep his tears from falling, “He gave me the courage to be myself, despite what my family and culture said. Even when I broke his heart over and over again, he never gave up on me. He fights for the people he loves and he has the biggest heart.”

“He sounds pretty amazing,” Erica said, smiling softly at the heartbroken man in front of her, “What happened?” Alec bit his lip and dropped his head, mind racing to minimize the details of the story that was as close to the truth as he could reveal to a mundane.

“He went back to his home country to help a friend,” Alec finally explained, “He never called when he got there and we haven’t been able to get back in contact. The police there don’t have any information either.”

“You don’t think he just left?” Erica asked hesitantly.

“No, he uh,” Alec sniffed again, “He proposed just before he left, and his best friends haven’t heard from him either.”

“I hope you find him,” Erica told him and he could hear the honesty in her voice. They fell back into a comfortable silence as Erica shifted Nike around to burp her and Alec burst out laughing at the full-bodied belch that came out of the tiny body, “Yeah, she does that.” Erica’s face was wry as she spoke, but full of affection.

“She sounds like my brother,” Alec managed to get out between bouts of laughter. It was the most he’d laughed since Magnus disappeared. Erica was fully smiling at him by the time he was done laughing.

“Do you want to hold her?” She asked, and Alec found himself reaching out before he’d even thought about it. Nike was a warm, comforting weight in his arms and Alec fell instantly in love. She had a shocking amount of black hair that stuck up in all directions that reminded Alec of the mohawk Magnus had the last time Alec saw him. Nike was looking up at him curiously, surprisingly at ease with being placed in a stranger’s arms.

“She’s perfect,” Alec muttered, not taking his eyes off the baby and instinctively beginning to rock slightly to keep her comfortable.

“She has a weird eye condition,” Erica pointed out, bringing a smirk to Alec’s lips, “But yeah, she’s pretty perfect.”

“Magnus has the same condition,” Alec told her, wanting her to know that he wasn’t bothered by it, “He wears contacts outside of the house, but I think they’re beautiful.” It felt strange to come up with such mundane explanations for Magnus, but it was just so amazing to talk about him with someone who wouldn’t try to redirect the conversation or tell him to move on.

“A few people have freaked out,” Erica admitted, “so I just started telling them before they point it out.” The baby kicked her legs and squeaked happily when Alec tickled her foot gently. The shadowhunter’s heart clenched a little at the thought of Magnus missing so many little things and warmed by the fact that he was holding a little piece of him. Alec frowned suddenly when he remembered something Erica had said earlier.

“You said your parents threw you out?” He asked, earning a sad shrug from the girl.

“They didn't want the family name tainted,” she told him, “So I could either get an abortion or leave.”

“That’s not something you should have to decide at sixteen,” Alec told her.

“Fifteen,” Erica muttered, “I turned sixteen last month.” Alec took a few deep breaths so his anger wouldn’t burst out while he was holding Nike.

“Do you have somewhere to stay?” He let out a relieved breath when Erica nodded. He wasn’t sure what his plan had been if she had said no, but he would have done everything he could to find her somewhere. Even if it meant in the loft’s guestroom, after securely locking Magnus’ office.

“A friend of mine asked her aunt to let me stay with them,” Erica explained, “She’s become more like my mom than my mom ever was.”

“I’m glad,” Alec told her, “I know not having your parent’s approval can be tough.” They shared a look of understanding until Nike cooed again, unhappy that Alec’s attention wasn’t on her. Impulsively, he held her up and blew a raspberry on her stomach like he’d done to Max when he was a baby. She answered with a kick to his throat, which he took as a compliment, and a squeal.

“So what next?” Alec asked when Erica had stopped laughing at the fact that Nike had kicked her future brother-in-law in the throat and accepted the baby girl back easily when Alec reluctantly handed her back, “You were hoping that Magnus would take her, but what are you planning now?”

“I don’t know,” Erica admitted, “I was hoping it would be an easy handoff. Well, not easy exactly, but simple. I want to keep her out of the system, but I may not have that option now.” Alec flinched violently at the thought of Nike going into the mundane foster care, knowing that it rarely ended well for young downworlders. Making up his mind, Alec took a second to decide how to phrase his suggestion.

“I know you just met me,” he finally said, and quickly found that he couldn’t stop the words from pouring out, “But I could take her. I mean, if Magnus were here we’d both be taking her without question, and it may be our only chance. She’s perfect and looks just like him, I just-” Alec hadn’t realized he had tears running unchecked down his cheeks until Erica reached across the distance between them and laid a hand on his arm, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay Alec,” Erica assured him with a sad smile, “It’s nice to know you really do want her.”

“I do,” Alec assured her, realizing just how true it was as he spoke.

“Then maybe we should get to the lawyer’s office,” Erica was pale again as she spoke and she clutched Nike close.

“Here,” Alec said handing Erica his phone, who took it with a confused frown, “Detective Luke Garaway and Raphael Santiago. They’ve both known me for years, and they’ve known Magnus for even longer. They answer pretty much any question you have about me. Though Raphael doesn’t like me much.” He admitted the last part while rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

“Why doesn’t he like you?” Erica asked, tilting her head curiously. Alec suddenly felt like he did when he broke Preston’s nose when he was ten and had to explain it to his mother.

“I may have punched him a few times when I caught him with my sister,” Alec blurted it out quickly, hoping it wouldn’t make her reconsider giving him Nike. He was surprised when she snorted in laughter, “He loves Magnus though. They’re practically brothers. You can call the Manhatten station and ask for Luke if you’d rather.”

“Okay,” Erica said. She stood and slipped Nike, who’d fallen asleep, back into his arms before she took his phone out onto the balcony and closed the door behind her. Alec could see that she used his phone to get the numbers, but called on her own. He busied himself with rocking Nike when it seemed like she might wake up and changing her diaper when she actually did. Despite the number of disgusting things he dealt with daily, mainly ichor, changing a dirty diaper was so much worse. He gagged repeatedly as he removed the dirty diaper, wiped her down carefully and secured her in a new diaper. He was certain at one point he could see Erica laughing at him through the glass, and possibly filming it on his own phone, but he kept his focus on not throwing up. Erica spoke on the phone for nearly an hour and a half before she went back inside. Alec could see the tears in her eyes as she handed him back his phone, but didn’t say anything.

“We should get to the lawyer’s office,” Erica told him wetly, sniffling a little, “I made an appointment a week ago, and was kinda hoping Magnus would just say yes.” Alec could tell that the entire situation was devastating to the girl, and made a promise to himself to keep an eye on her. 

“Would you rather take the subway or a cab?” He left the option open for her to decide, hoping to keep her comfortable.

“Cab,” Erica told him, wiping away the few tears that had started dripping down her face. He let Erica settle Nike back into the carrier and called a cab to take them downtown. His phone chirped with a text as he was gathering his things for the trip. He swiped his thumb in the familiar pattern to unlock the phone and reveal a text from Luke.

** _You sure about this kid?_ **

** _Definitely. It feels right_ **

** _I had that feeling the first time I held Clary. Let me know if you need anything._ **

** _I will. Don’t tell mom. She’ll be the first to know once it’s official._ **

** _Don’t wait too long. That woman is a force of nature, and I’m not sure I can hold out for long._ **

Alec let out a nervous breath as he headed back to meet Erica at the front door and lead her down to meet the cab that would take them to make the most frightening and exhilarating decision he’d ever made in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

It five hours for Alec to make it back to the loft, alone except for the two-month-old girl that was now, legally, his daughter. At least in the mundane sense. They had gone directly to the lawyer’s office with paperwork that Erica had been able to print off an Independent Adoption website, along with proof of her emancipation.

Alec had expected some reluctance on the part of the lawyer, but they had simply been swept into the man’s office asked to sign the paper under witness and that had been it. The ease of it all concerned Alec, but Erica assured him that she had actually met with the lawyer and a counselor a few times during her pregnancy. In any case, Alec had insisted on paying for the legal fees and refused to hear any of Erica’s arguments against it. He knew she would need the money to get back on her feet and wanted her to have that. He also set got an email address from her so they could stay in contact and keep her up on Nike’s life.

After the paperwork was complete, and Erica had waived her right to the normal 45 day revocation period, they made their way to a nearby park. Erica sat on a bench while Alec waited nearby, allowing the teen to have her goodbye in pease. Erica held Nike close to her chest and spoke to her for nearly forty-five minutes before she waved him over and place his daughter in his arms. Once he had Nike securely in his arms, wrapped tightly in a blanket to Erica’s satisfaction, he hailed a cab for Erica and watched as it drove away with her in the back seat. His heart broke for her lost childhood as he saw her drop her head in her hands and her shoulders begin to shake with heavy sobs.

Alec shook himself out of his head and scanned the room, mentally marking everything he would have to change to make the loft baby ready. Then wondering what Magnus would think of his loft changing. A sleepy whine drew his attention back to the carrier and he moved on instinct, pulling her out of the carrier and into his arms. Her weight was just as comforting as it had been the first time he’d held her. He leaned back against the firm arm of the couch and drew his legs up until he could lean her back against his legs. The look on her face when he finally had her positioned on his lap was almost comical. She twisted her, unsteady, head around as much as she could, taking in the world from her new position before her gaze settled back in his direction.

“Hi,” Alec said with a faint, sad smile, “Your birth dad’s a tool, but your brother is pretty amazing. He’s going to be your papa when he gets back.” Alec chuckled softly when the tiny limbs started flailing at his words, “He’s going to love you, and I already do.” He paused for a moment, eyes welling with a mix of elation and heartbreak.

“I know this is going to be hard,” he told her, “You’ve been with your mom for your whole like and now she’s just gone. But, I promise you, I’m going to do everything I can to be the best dad for you. At least until I find a way to get your papa back, then he’ll be even better. I swear.” Alec watched as Nike’s eyes began to drift closed in response to her busy day and shifted her so she was draped belly down on his chest, her head tucked under his chin.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there cradling his tiny baby before he finally, carefully, pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Cat. He needed to make sure that the tiny girl that had already captured his heart and soul was healthy. Both physically and magically, so that meant a warlock nurse was the perfect one to check her. He grimaced slightly when the door was flung open and Cat burst through looking mildly frantic.

“Alec!”

“Over here,” he called evenly, hoping his tone would put her at ease. The pair had struck up a hesitant friendship in the beginning, bonding over their love for Magnus and Madzie, which had only grown into a true affection over time. He felt a little bad for worrying her with his vague text and winced again when a glance at his phone showed that he’d only sent the first text of “I need help at the loft” and not the one that assured her he wasn’t in any danger, “Your Aunt Cat is going to kill me.” The movement of his chest woke his daughter slightly and he chuckled at the glare she gave him for interrupting her nap. He took the opportunity to stand and shift her up so she could look over his shoulder.

“Alec what’s-” Cat trailed off with shock blown eyes at the sight of Alexander Lightwood holding an infant, “Lillith.”

“Nope, Nike,” Alec couldn’t help but tease, his heart feeling lighter than it had since Magnus had slipped a ring on his finger all those months ago, “It looks like Asmodeus did more than just irritate Magnus when he was here.” He turned so Cat could see her face and the distinct cat-like eyes they were both so familiar with. Cat’s hands flew to her mouth and Alec nearly laughed at being able to leave the normally un-flappable nurse speechless.

“Are you ready for this?” Cat asked him, stepping closer with concern evident on her voice. Alec knew his eyes were probably still red and his normal mask had fallen away, leaving bittersweet elation written all over his face. He shrugged, not really knowing the answer himself, but determined to do what he had to in order to keep Nike safe.

“I couldn’t let her go,” Alec admitted, swaying slowly as the baby began to fuss in his arms, “Even if I’m not ready, she shouldn’t have to suffer for it.”

“I understand,” Cat assured him, laying a comforting hand on his rigid arm. Alec let out a breath and forced some of the tension out of his body. He hadn’t realized that he’d been gearing up for a fight until she’d touched him, “Magnus would have done the same thing.” Alec hadn’t realized how much he needed the reassurance that Magnus wouldn’t walk away when they managed to get him back. They hadn’t had more than a brief conversation about children and family when they had been watching Madzie, and Alec wasn’t entirely confident that Magnus had entertained the thought of a family as anything more than an abstract.

“Can you tell if she’s okay?” Alec asked, “and maybe make up a charm to glamour her eyes when we’re out?” He didn’t want her to ever think that her eyes were a bad thing, or that he didn’t love them, but they would draw more attention than he wanted. Both mundane, and those that might want to use or harm her.

“Of course,” Cat told him, already casting her magic around the baby. Nike cooed and flailed her arms at the shimmering lights that swirled around her, eyes brightening as she tried to catch the sparkles, “She’s perfect.”

“That, I could have told you,” Alec teased, jostling the now squealing child in his arms, and earning an exasperated look from the female warlock, “Any chance you’d be willing to help me with setting up a nursery?”

“As long as I get to design it,” She told him, “I don’t the minimalism of a soldier will work for her.”

“I’m getting better,” Alec muttered sullenly as he led the way to the smaller of the guestrooms. It was the one closest to the master bedroom that Alec still slept in despite the lack of a certain warlock, and he wanted her close, “No pink though.”

“No pink,” Cat agreed, smirking at the tall man. A wave of her hands provided the dimensions of the room and banished the contents to places unknown. Alec suspected that Magnus owned a warehouse somewhere that he used to store the items he wasn’t using at any given time. Alec made a mental note to ask him about it when they got him back home. He watched as Cat waved her hands like a dance and the walls were suddenly teal with a stylized gold peacock feather pattern. A wooden crib that had been painted a muted gold was added, along with a dresser that doubled as a changing table in a mix of the teal, gold and cream colors of the room. Cat continued to add details, making sure that Alec had everything that he needed to take care of Nike, but the main thought in Alec’s mind was that Magnus was going to love the room.

“Magnus is going to love this,” Alec told Cat once she had finished, “Thank you.” Alec slipped past her to settle a now sleeping Nike into the crib, which Cat had thankfully kept empty of any blankets, pillows or stuffed animals.

“I’ll get started on that charm, but let me know if you need anything else,” Cat told him as she created a portal in the hallway, “I’m always available for my niece, but I have to get back to my own munchkin.”

“I will,” Alec assured her, “You should bring Madzie by so she can meet her cousin.” Cat laughed and nodded before she disappeared through the portal, leaving Alec alone with a pile of supplies waiting to be put away.

“I’ll do it tomorrow,” Alec sighed and looking at the pile waiting for him. He did his normal perimeter check to make sure the loft was secure, unconsciously taking a little longer than usual due to the newest resident, before he headed back towards the master bedroom.

It was much earlier than he would normally go to sleep, but the events of the day had knocked the energy right out of him. The bedroom still felt empty to Alec, even after a year of Magnus being gone. He still trailed his fingers across the cluttered surface of his fiancé’s vanity as he headed for his dresser as a reminder that there was still a presence of the amazing man he loved left in the building. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and for the first time in a year, his mind was on something other than missing Magnus.

The next morning, Alec stared groggily at his phone sitting innocently on the coffee table, with his usual alarm blaring. He had managed to survive his first night with a new baby, but it was a hard battle. Nike hadn’t liked waking up to an unfamiliar environment where her only caregiver was a virtual stranger, which only made getting her back to sleep harder. Alec had nearly cried himself once Nike had finally fallen back asleep the first time, tears still drying on her cheeks. She had gotten a little more used to him over the two more times she woke, and Alec was hoping it was a sign of her adapting to her new life. Luckily she hadn’t woken yet, so Alec would have some time to clean and organize.

Thankfully for Alec’s sanity the night before, Cat had magically set up a formula maker in the kitchen. It had been a welcome relief when his arms were full of a screaming Nike. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that making formula one-handed was beyond his skill level. There were a few times during the night that Alec had desperately wished he had called his mother but now, in the light of day, he found himself putting it off. There was a small part of him that feared his family would try to convince him to give Nike up, or even make him choose between her or them. It took about an hour of convincing himself to pick up the phone and hit one of his preset speed dials.

“Good morning sweetie? Is everything okay?” His mother’s voice calmed him more than he ever thought it could have a few years ago.

“Everything’s fine mom,” Alec assured her, “Do you have time to come over? Now?” There was a heavy pause on the other end of the line as his mother seemed to process his unusual request.

“Are you sure you’re okay sweetie?” Maryse’s voice was soft and full of obvious concern.

“I’m fine. There’s just something important I need to talk to you about,” Alec assured her, “and I don't really want to do it over the phone.” 

“Okay,” Maryse said after a moment of silence, “I can be there in half an hour or so.”

“Thanks mom,” Alec said, catching sight of a pile of baby supplies that he’d somehow missed in the excitement of the day before, “I’ll see you then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was still organizing thirty minutes later when his mother knocked on the door. He had to toss a package of onesies onto the couch when it nearly tripped him on his way to the door. Once he opened to door, it was clear that the woman standing there was still concerned, but thrilled to see him.

“Hi mom.” He was immediately pulled into a firm hug, something he was still getting used to after years of a stiff barrier up between his mother and her emotions. It was also something he was immensely thankful for. 

“Hi baby,” Maryse said once she’d pulled away from the embrace and let herself be led into the apartment, “I brought you some things. I know you haven’t been shopping much” Alec let out an internal sigh of relief when she started pulling out pre-packaged food. He adored his mother but, much like his sister and himself, she was a disaster in the kitchen. She was also correct that he hadn’t been shopping much since he’d started searching for a way to bring Magnus back, and he doubted it was going to get any easier now that he had Nike.

“Thanks,” Alec told her honestly, accepting the containers his mother held out for him, “Let’s put them in the kitchen.” It was inevitable that Maryse would see all of the baby supplies scattered around the loft in a, somewhat, organized manner and he hoped that letting her ask him would be easier. Maybe even give him time to figure out how to word his answers. He didn’t get long.

“Alec?” Maryse called in a tight voice he was all too familiar with, “Can you come out here for a minute?” Alec emerged from the kitchen to see his mother holding a knitted baby blanket that Cat had monogrammed with Nike’s initials.

“So we need to talk about something,” Alec admitted sheepishly, earning an incredulous look from the woman.

“Alec what-” A loud cry resonated through the apartment as if designed by the angel, interrupting Maryse and making her mouth drop open in shock. It was a look that Alec would always treasure, but at that moment he was more concerned about his daughter.

“Hold that thought,” Alec held up a finger to halt his mother’s questions and headed towards Nike’s room. He knew there was no way Maryse wasn’t going to follow him, but at least it would make the introductions less stressful for him. He hoped.

“Hey cherub,” Alec crooned as soon as he saw his little girl squirming in obvious discomfort and he felt his heart crack a little at the sight, “Let’s get you out of there.” He wasn’t sure where the nickname had come from, but it fit her perfectly. Nike immediately snuggled her face into the curve of his neck and took in a few wet sniffles. Alec grimaced when it became clear that her diaper was full and quickly made his way to the changing table.

“Alec,” Maryse’s voice was so soft that Alec nearly missed it. He let out a hum to let her know he was listening, despite never taking his eyes off the grumpy girl in front of him, “Please tell me you didn’t kidnap that baby.”

“What?! No!” Alec’s head snapped to look at his mother, keeping a hand on Nike’s belly. Maryse was staring at the baby with a mix of awe and trepidation, “I didn’t kidnap her.” Maryse blushed at Alec’s assurances and nodded slowly. Alec chuckled a little at the absurdity of the situation, “Angel! How can something so small make that much of a stink?!” He fought back the urge to gag and frantically tossed the dirty diaper away in the can that Cat had, thankfully, spelled to eradicate the smell.

“You were just as bad,” Maryse chuckled from behind him while Alec searched for the extra diapers and wipes. He nearly swore when he remembered most of them were still in the living room.

“Can you grab me the diapers and wipes? I left them next to the couch. Please.” He felt his mother brush a hand across his upper back before her footsteps receded to the front room. He whispered nonsense at the still squirming girl as he waited for what he needed and tried to keep her from curling her feet into her still dirty bottom. A sigh of relief rushed out of him when he heard his mother returning.

“I brought some diaper cream,” Maryse said as she stepped up next to her son, depositing the items in the rocking chair and handing him a few wipes, “If she’s anything like you, her butt will be bright red.”

“Mooooom,” Alec whined, mortified by the reminder that Maryse had plenty of embarrassing details from his childhood.

“Oh hush,” she said as she handed him another wipe as he struggled his way through only the third diaper change he’d done since Max was Nike’s age, “Izzy’s was worse.” Alec snorted, keeping the tidbit of information tucked away for a later time. Nike let out a whine of her own at the touch of the cold wipe and even colder cream.

“I’m sorry cherub,” Alec murmured, doing his best to get her wrapped back up, “This isn’t fun is it?” He could feel his mother’s gaze on him as he secured the clean diaper and got her snapped back into her onesie.

“Did someone leave her on the doorstep?” He could hear the teasing tone in her voice overlaying the uncertainty, so Alec couldn’t help but tease back.

“No,” he told her as he lifted his baby girl back onto his chest, “She came inside.” Alec was impressed by the intensity of his mother’s eyeroll and absently wondered if it was what he looked like when he was dealing with Clary and Jace when they were being idiots.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” He doubted the scolding had the desired effect as he stumbled, his brain superimposing the last time he’d heard his full name spoken. When Magnus had slipped the ring onto his finger as he proposed just before disappearing through a portal to what was basically hell to save Alec, and the rest of Alicante.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, slinking past his mother clutching Nike closer to him. She was still whimpering slightly, which told Alec she was getting hungry, so he headed to the kitchen. His hand was shaking slightly as he slid the bottle into position and hit the button on the formula maker. Maryse shooed him away from the machine and allowed him some space to sway side to side in an attempt to keep her from dissolving into full-blown screams as they waited for the bottle.

“What happened?” Maryse’s voice was gentle as she started puttering around the kitchen, putting things away here and there. Alec leaned against the counter with a sigh and pressed his nose into the soft hair tickling his chin, inhaling the soft scent of baby.

“She’s Magnus’ sister,” Alec explained quietly, keeping his eyes glued to the tiled floor of the kitchen so he wouldn’t see his mother’s face during the story, “Her mom, Erica, brought her by yesterday. She’s only sixteen, fifteen when she got pregnant. Magnus’ father told her to find Magnus if she needed anything.”

“I can’t imagine she was ready to deal with a normal baby, let alone a warlock, at sixteen.” Alec looked up to see his mother’s eyes full of sympathy at the challenges Erica had been forced to go through, “If she even knows about the shadowworld.” The formula maker clicked off as the last of the formula was dropped into the bottle and Maryse had a nipple attached in just a few seconds. She tested the temperature on her wrist before handing it to Alec, apparently satisfied with the temperature. Alec didn't want his mother to think he didn't trust her judgment, but he couldn’t help but test the temperature against his wrist before giving it to Nike. The infant sucked greedily at the bottle, as if Alec hadn’t fed her just a few hours earlier.

“I don't think she did,” Alec admitted, “She was hoping Magnus would take her, and I couldn’t let Erica put a warlock baby in the mundane system, especially when she’d the only family Magnus has left.”

“Besides us,” Maryse corrected with a soft smile, “He’s part of our family now.” Alec smiled weakly at her and felt tears start to gather in his eyes as all of the fears he’d been pushing down came rushing to the surface. His breathing hitched, loud enough for his mother to hear, and Maryse was in front of him instantly. She began to rub her hands up and down his arms like she had done when he was younger and questioning things in his life. The words that accompanied the motions were better now, and he felt the knot in his chest begin to unravel.

“What if he never comes back,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion, and his eyes burning with tears, “What if I have to take care of her alone and he misses her first smile, her first laugh, first words, first steps. What id she only knows him through pictures and the stories we tell? Or what if he does come back and realizes he doesn’t want us? What-”

“Alec!” Maryse nearly had to shout to break through the frantic spiral the young shadowhunter was falling into, “It’ll be okay. No matter what happens, you won't be alone. You have your family behind you.” Alec nodded, feeling a little of his tension seep away along with the anxiety in his chest, allowing him to finally take a deep breath.

“Thanks mom,” Alec looked up shyly at her, “Do you want to meet your granddaughter?” He nearly burst out laughing when the woman made grabby hands at the infant, a move so out of the ordinary for the formerly cold and stoic matriarch that it looked so out of place. He handed the baby over without protest and watched as Maryse moved to the couch and expertly draped Nike across her lap to burp her. They both laughed when she let out a loud belch and Maryse shifted her around to cradle her in the crook of her elbow.

“Oh Alec,” the wonder in his mother’s voice settled the unconscious fear that had been resting in the back of his mind that Maryse might reject his little girl for being a warlock, “She’s gorgeous.”

“I know,” Alec couldn’t stop the proud smile that split his face as he watched two of the most important women in his life bond.

“When are you telling the rest of the family?”

“When I’m ready to be overrun by everyone. I’m still getting used to everything myself, and I just wanted my mom, “Alec told her and narrowed his eyes when the woman bit her lip, “What did you do?”

“I may have texted your sister after you called me,” Alec groaned and flopped on to the couch so he could lean his head against the back, “You shouldn't have been so vague if you didn't want me to worry.” The shadowhunter thunked his head against the padding of the back when the front door was flung open violently, leading Nike to startle and start to cry loudly.

“Alec!!! Baby?”

“I don't think your brother ever got the hang of subtlety,” Maryse drawled as she handed the frightened baby over to her father. They watched as Jace tripped over a pair of boots in his surprise at seeing the baby. Alec glared at his stunned siblings and gave up on ever having another peaceful moment anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

When Alec blinked awake, he was already upright and standing over Nike’s temporary bassinet. His little girl was staring at him like he’d lost his mind, or as much as a four-month-old could, but the effect was ruined by her letting out a few weak coughs and a whine of discomfort.

“Hey Cherub,” he croaked once he was fully awake enough to do so, “What’s wrong?” She snuggled into her favorite place in his neck as soon as he had her in his arms and he let out a sigh of relief when he realized her fever had gone down. Cat had been nice enough to not laugh at his panicked phone call when he realized Nike was sick, and agreed to portal over to give her a check-up. She had been the one to suggest moving her into the master with him when she realized he was staying awake, too terrified her cries wouldn’t wake him from her room across the hall.

It had only been two months since Nike had been placed in his care, and Alec already couldn’t imagine a life without her. But it still broke his heart that Magnus wasn’t in bed next to him, fretting over her first cold. The new father moved through the now familiar motions of making her bottle, hands steady despite his yawns. The organized part of his brain was already counting down the time he had left before they needed to leave for the Institute. Technically, as the head, he could go in at whatever time but he preferred to lead by example. Even if that meant that at times he looked more like a zombie than the head of an institute. Nike was half asleep before she was even fully finished with her bottle, so Alec burped her quickly and settled her onto his bed while he got dressed. Nike was fully asleep by the time Alec was ready and it was a bit of a struggle to get the sleep limp infant into the sling across his chest, but he managed it. The ring sling had been a gift from his mother, and Alec thought it was the best thing ever, It allowed him to keep his hands free as he moved around the city and onto the subway so he could get the Institute. Once they were safely out the New York weather, Alec tugged down the edge of the sling slightly so Nike could get some fresh air.

“She’s adorable.” A voice from across from him had Alec’s head snapping up. It was an older woman who was well into her gray and wore it well. She smiled at his stunned look and he quickly stammered out a reply.

“Thank you,” he hated that act that he blushed so easily in these kinds of situations, but it wasn’t something he could help. Thankfully the woman seemed to sense his discomfort and returned to the book on her lap. Alec silently urged the subway to move faster so he could avoid any more well-intentioned mundanes. It was something he was having to get used to. Apparently, young father was far more approachable than black-clad loaner.

“This is all your fault,” Alec whispered to his still sleeping daughter, “You just had to be too darn cute.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead as the train slid to a stop at his station and let out a sigh of relief as he was able to slip onto the platform unmolested. The last few blocks to the Institute were taken as fast as he dared and soon enough he was opening the door to the renovated church. He was greeted with a bright smile and a bobbing head of curls.

“Good morning Mr. Lightwood.”

“Morning Underhill,” Alec smiled a little at the way his head of security stared at Nike with poorly hidden longing, shifting her a bit so he could get a better look at her. Underhill had become Alec’s first real friend as an adult, other than his siblings or Magnus, after the man had come out to him. The other man had admitted to Alec that he had experienced the same fears Alec had when he’d realized he was gay. A fear that he would never have the love and family he craved because of how the Clave viewed people like them. Alec knew that Underhill saw Nike as a small glimmer of hope that just maybe it was possible. It was one of the reasons Alec would feel comfortable with leaving Nike in the other man’s care if he and his family were called away, “Anything interesting so far?”

“A few patrols reported minor demon interactions, but nothing major or noteworthy,” Underhill assured him as they fell into step on the way to Alec’ office, “Izzy asked me to put her and Jace down as one of your afternoon meetings.” That made Alec pause just outside the door to his office.

“They know they don’t need an appointment to see me,” Alec told him with a frown, “Angel knows they’ve never had an issue with bursting in unannounced before.” Underhill chuckled at the reminder of the many times that Alec had been heard bellowing at his siblings for interrupting other meetings.

“That’s what I told her, but she insisted,” Underhill told him, “And as imposing as you are, Izzy scares me more.” Alec snorted out a laugh and both men glanced down to see if the sudden bounce had woken Nike. She could sleep like she was going for a gold medal, but the combination of movement and sound was a surefire way to wake her. They let out a collective sigh of relief when she barely stirred. Nike did not like her sleep being interrupted, and she made sure everyone within hearing range knew it.

“Alright then,” Alec told him, “Keep them on the schedule. The night’s reports are submitted?”

“Most of them,” Underhill told him, “A few of the new recruits are dragging their feet, so I’m going to go terrify them into getting them done.” The cheerful smile on the blond’s face had Alec shaking his head with one of his own.

“Have fun.” Alec shook his head as Underhill made his way down the hall to hunt down his subordinates and he made his way into his office. It was the same office he had been using for most of his adult life when he was the acting, then official, head of the New York Institute but the changes he had made to it were clear. There was a nursery center behind the desk, and the seating area had been shifted to allow for a small play area near the bookshelves in the corner. The office had a life to it that Alec had never seen before, a brightness that came from the primary colors and cute-faced toys that shadowhunter children rarely had access to. Once Nike was settled into the playpen bassinet to continue sleeping, Alec restocked the cart he used for her formula station and opened his laptop to start reviewing patrol reports. About an hour and a half after getting to his office Alec started putting Nike’s next bottle together and in true form, Nike woke up right on schedule. He had gotten skilled at continuing his work as he fed the infant, and it had gotten easier when Izzy had handed him a package containing something called a Beebo. He slung the bottle holder over his shoulder and situated Nike into the crook of his left arm so she could eat without issue, It was far too easy for Alec to become distracted when Nike was awake, content to just stare at her as she guzzled the formula greedily. His own upbringing had been cold and distant when it came to his parents, and he still couldn’t understand how his parents had ever let him or his siblings out of their sight. He had promised himself that Nike wouldn't be raised that way. He wanted her to know that he was always on her side, that he loved her no matter what and that she never had to fight for his approval.

He had just settled Nike down for tummy time, earning a disgruntled glare from the little girl that never failed to make him laugh, when his door was opened with a perfunctory knock. Alec rolled his eyes at his little sister’s complete disregard for privacy, but he scooted aside so she could reach what she was actually there for.

“Hello gorgeous!!” Izzy cooed as she rushed for the playmat, receiving a happy squeal in response from the baby and a flurry of frantic kicks as Nike did her best to propel herself towards her doting aunt. Izzy and Jace had been shocked when they had burst into the loft all those months ago convinced, despite their mother’s assurances to the contrary, that Alec was in danger and instead had been informed that they had a niece. They had stared dumbly at their brother and mother for a moment before Izzy screamed in excitement, causing a recently calmed Nike to startle again and burst into tears. Izzy had spent the rest of the day apologizing and pouting when Alec refused to let either of them hold their new niece until she was nearly asleep. It quickly became apparent however that Nike adored her aunt and uncles and would squirm excitedly whenever they were nearby. Not nearly as much as when she saw her father, however, a fact that made Alec unapologetically smug.

“Morning Izzy,” Alec said as Izzy flopped down next to him and began to play with the baby, “Underhill said you and Jace wanted to talk to me.”

“Yeah,” Izzy responded absently as Nike took up all of her attention with her bright smile and un-glamoured eyes. She had a cap that Cat had spelled to hide her cat-like eyes and grow with her, but Alec refused to use it unless they were outside around mundanes.

“And that you insisted he put it on my official schedule, which,” Alec glance at the clock, “You’re two hours early for.”

“Can’t a little sister just visit her big brother?” Izzy tried to draw Alec’s attention back to Nike as a distraction. She picked the four-month-old up and sat her up in her lap, looking at Alec, something Nike adored as it gave her a rare vantage point. She couldn't hold herself up, but would flail her hands towards Alec without fail and could stay there for a while if someone was supporting her.

“What’s going on Izzy?” Alec knew his sister was horrible at hiding things from her family normally, the disaster with her yin-fen addiction not included, so he saw right through her tactics. Izzy sighed and resettled a squirming Nike on her lap, their eyes meeting when Izzy looked down at the same time Nike looked up.

“Your daddy is so nosy,” Izzy told the girl, who clearly understood the word daddy because she looked back at Alec and gave him a gummy grin. The sight drew out Alec’s famous half-smile, still secretly every time someone referred to him as Nike’s dad, “We think,  ** _think_ ** , we may have found a way to get Magnus back from Edom and seal the rift.” Alec’s head snapped up so he could stare open-mouthed at his sister for a moment in shock. Despite his fervent defense of Magnus eventually coming back, a small part of him had been starting to lose hope.

“What? How??” Alec’s heart was racing at the thought of bringing his fiancé home, of the three of them finally being a family. He threw himself to his feet with none of his normal shadowhunter grace and began pacing the room, his movements and words becoming frantic, “When do we leave? What do we-”

“Alec!” Izzy’s sharp retort interrupted his spiraling thoughts and he turned to see his little girl struggling in Izzy’s grip, beginning to cry when she can’t get to her father. Out of instinct more than thought, Alec swept the little girl into his arms and let her snuggle her face into his neck. She calmed quickly, though she seemed to be trying her best to wiggle her entire body closer the entire time.

“I’m sorry cherub,” Alec murmured to her, rubbing his hand up and down her back, “I didn't mean to scare you,” One of the things Alec had discovered about little girl was that she was extremely sensitive to the emotions of others, so he did his best to bring his emotions back under control. He looked at his sister with a certain desperation in his eyes, begging for more information.

“It’s a long shot Alec,” Izzy told him quietly, “Getting in isn't the issue, it’s getting back without the rift reopening. If we let the rift reopen…”

“Then Magnus spent a year in Edom for nothing,” Alec finished, hating to admit that Izzy was right. It seemed like they took two steps back for every step they took forward, “What’s the plan?”

“It’ll take some time,” Izzy told him as she stood up and moved to the drink area, “But the goal is to get a group into Edom to find Magnus and help him close the rift permanently.” She poured them both a glass of water from the pitcher Magnus had enchanted to always stay full after Alec returned to the loft dehydrated too many times. She set Alec’s glass on his desk and bullied him into sitting down, which allowed Alec to sit Nike on his lap so she could stare out across the office, “Once that’s done, we’ll open a portal directly to a specific location that’s heavily warded in case something else comes through.”

“Wait, we?” Alec sent a suspicious look at his sister and took a drink of his water when she pointedly pushed it closer to him, “And how are you going to close the rift now that the sword is destroyed?”

“Lorenzo has agreed to the synthesis spell Magnus wanted to use to help Jace,” Izzy voice was dripping with bitterness and Alec snorted at the thought, “He’ll travel with us to Edom, but he’s contacted a few other High Warlocks in New York to wait for us to exit the portal and make sure nothing gets through the portal or the wards.” Alec was torn between excitement at the prospect of possibly having Magnus home, but he was still stuck on something Izzy had said.

“Izzy,” Alec shifted Nike in his lap when she started to squirm and slip, “You said we. Shadowhunters can’t survive in Edom. You know that.”

“Normally we can’t,” Izzy admitted, “But Clary may have found a way.”

“How?”

“An alliance rune,” Izzy explained, “At least that what’s she’s calling it. She created it, and in theory, it should bind a shadowhunter and downworlder together temporarily. It should mask any angelic nature long enough to get us safely in and out of Edom.”

“In theory,” Alec drew out the last word, watching as Izzy rolled her eye,” So we don’t know if it’s going to work.”

“Not yet,” Izzy admitted, “But we’re going to do some testing before we make the final decision.”

“Really?” Alec asked, knowing that his siblings didn’t always have the best at thinking things through before they jumped in.

“We won’t go until we know for sure.” Alec managed not to jolt as all when his parabatai spoke from the doorway, but he sent him a glare anyway, “We’re willing to risk our lives, but we’re not going to do anything stupid.” The oldest Lightwood couldn’t help but snort at the blond’s proclamation, catching Nike’s attention. She tilted her head back and smiled up at him with a happy screech.

“I think your uncle’s delusional cherub,” Alec told her seriously, ignoring Jace’s indignant squawk, “or has amnesia.”

“Okay, okay,” Jace said. He walked around the desk and plucked his warlock niece from her father’s lap, “Make fun of my past mistakes. Your daddy’s a meanie.” Nike was clearly thrilled at all of the attention she was receiving based on the amount of excited flailing she was doing. Jace smiled softly down at her in the way he only did for her. He had bonded with the little girl the instant he’d laid eyes on her, a bond based on the fact that they’d both been adopted. Alec knew that Jace would be there for Nike if she ever needed someone to talk to who went through something even remotely similar to what she did, and he would always be grateful to his brother for that.

“Okay. Tell me the details,” Alec said leaning back in his chair, earning a giggle from the baby rocking in his lap.

“We need the loft,” Izzy blurted and Alec had to smother a laugh at how offended she looked at her mouth betraying her, “Lorenzo said it would be the best place to have the portal since it’s already warded and the magic Magnus has woven into it will act like a beacon calling him back once we find him.” For the first time in his hunt to find a way to bring Magnus home, he hesitated. It would be easy enough to move a decent amount of Nike’s stuff to the rooms reserved for him at the institute, but the loft was her home and she’d already been uprooted once. In the end, the decision was easy enough.

“Just try not to break anything,” Alec told her as he tossed her the keys. There was a charm attached to them that would allow people through the wards since Alec would absolutely refuse to let them tear the wards down, not that he believed they could, “So, how long are my poor daughter and I going to be out on the street?” Izzy leveled him a very unimpressed look and Alec was sure she would be sending him some kind of obscene gesture if he wasn’t holding her niece.

“Our timeline is a month for testing and building up the wards,” Izzy told him, “if we can’t get a firm yes or no by then, we’ll look into something else.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure we shouldn’t tell Alec?” Jace asked his sister as they watched her etch the alliance rune onto Simon’s arm. The vampire was grimacing, but there was no rumbling, no resistance from the angels telling them to stop.

“Absolutely not,” Maryse said from behind them, secretly reveling in the fact that she could still sneak up on her angelic children despite her deruning, “You know he would insist on going with you and Nike needs him. He’d recognize that eventually, but we would spend time arguing that we could be using to find Magnus.” The pair acknowledged that their mother was right, but lying to their brother still felt wrong at a certain level.

“Right,” Izzy said, “and if it doesn’t work, then we got his hopes up for nothing.” She let out a harsh breath as Clary suddenly appeared next to her with a burst of vampiric speed with a brilliant smile.

“So I guess it worked?” Simon quipped, smiling a little at Izzy who couldn’t help but smile back. The thing between them was relatively new, but so different from what she’d had in the past.

“My turn then,” Izzy said as she started forward, and chuckled a little when Simon redirected her to Lorenzo rather than Meliorn. She went without complaint, though she made a note to tease Simon about it later. Clary made quick work of pairing the rest of them off and all that was left was opening the portal.

“Take these,” Caterina handed each of them a small charm, incredibly similar to Monopoly tokens, earning a confused frown in return.

“What are these?” Jace turned his cat-shaped charm in his fingers and nearly dropped it when the metal piece suddenly stretched.

“Exactly what they look like,” Caterina told them, “Toy and charms that Magnus used his magic on for various reasons. Normally the magic disappears, but I locked it in.”

“For tracking,” Lorenzo finished, looking less than pleased at the idea of having any part of Magnus on his person. When the rest of the group looked at him askance, he rolled his eyes, “A warlock’s magic wants to be with them at all times. These will lead us to Magnus as the magic fights to return to its master.

“Makes sense,” Simon said with a shrug and slipped the little dog charm into his coat pocket.

“Be careful,” Maryse said as she hugged her children, then Clary and Simon, “All of you.” Meliorn and Lorenzo seemed surprised and slightly disquieted to be included in her well-wishes, but they thanked her politely anyway.

“This may sting a little,” Lorenzo told them all, earning unimpressed looks from everyone, before he opened the portal to Edom around them. The first thing that told Izzy they’d made it to Edom was wind whipping burning sand onto her skin.

“This certainly wasn’t part of the plan,” she heard Lorenzo say, “I believe your friend’s alliance rune altered the portal.” Izzy’s eye snapped open at that and she looked around frantically. What she saw was a wasteland. Empty of most life, other than the circling asmodei demons, and absent of any sign of the rest of her group.

“It separated us,” Izzy whispered. She dug in her pocket, swearing at the idiocy of the size of pockets in women’s jeans, and pulled out the little charm Cat had given her.

“It would seem so,” Lorenzo replied. Izzy ignored him to focus on the charm in her hand. Hers was in the shape of a bunny, and it kept trying to jump off the right side of her hand. It would calm down a bit if she moved in the direction, so she took that to be the signal of which direction to go.

“Well,” She said, finally looking up at Lorenzo who hadn’t bothered to take out his charm, “Let’s get going. Hopefully, the rest will figure it out and catch up.”

Clary beamed when she saw the ruin ahead that was positioned almost directly under the rift. Her frog charm was hopping up and down her arms like mad, nearly falling a few times and only her borrowed vamp speed kept it from hitting the ground.

“I’m guessing Magnus is that way,” Simon said with a raised eyebrow at the spastic movements of the frog, his own hawk shaped charm giving the frog a look of disdain from its perch on the vampire’s shoulder.

“Race you?” Clary didn’t give him a chance to answer before she took off towards the ruined tower with a literal trail of duct behind her.

“For once I’m glad I don’t need to breathe,” Simon muttered to the little hawk on his shoulder as he waved the dust away from his eyes. He got a screech in reply and a feeling of the metal talons brushing the skin beneath his shirt. Once he was sure his new friend was securely attached to his shirt, he bolted after the redhead. He let out an undignified ‘gurck’ when Clary grabbed the back of his shirt as he raced past a boulder she was hiding behind and ended up slamming onto his back when his legs fly out from under him.

“Ow,” Simon whined from lying on his back, “You suck.” His little hawk landed softly on his nose, cooing in concern. Simon squinted at him, her, he wasn’t entirely sure, for a moment before looking back at Clary, “Do you think Magnus would let me keep my hawk when we find him?”

“You’ll have to ask,” she told him, “But we have to find him first.”

“So, why did you stop me?” Simon stood up and dusted himself off while he moved to peek around the eight-foot rock. The path to the entry of what he assumed was Asmodeus’ home appeared to be free of any demons or other enemies, “It looks clear.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Clary muttered soft enough that Simon would have missed if he wasn’t a vampire.

“So do we chance it or wait?”

“Neither!” Simon and Clary spun around, the vampire clutching uselessly at his chest to calm a still heart. Lorenzo and Izzy both smirked at them, clearly amused at the fact that they were able to sneak up on the others. Simon glared at Izzy halfheartedly since it was her voice that startled them, but it fell flat when it turned to adoration.

“I already performed a basic scan of the area,” Lorenzo told them, brushing dust from his shirt. A disgruntled looking monkey charm crawled out of the warlock’s breast pocket, screeching when the warlock tried to poke it back inside, “and there is no sign of demonic energy nearby other than the vampire and a single form inside the structure. Simon frowned at the much older man and sped over to offer the monkey his hand. The little charm immediately switched its loyalties and crawled up to hide in the hair behind Simon’s ear so it could glare from a place of safety.

"Don't worry little guy. I've got you," Simon brought his hand up to pet the charm and smiled when the monkey rubbed its head against his finger.

"So, do we wait for the rest of our group or head in and wait inside?" Lorenzo's voice broke the odd moment they had all fallen into.

"We go in,” Izzy said decisively, “The longer we wait the longer Lilith has to plan an attack, but no one mentions Nike.”

“Why not?” Simon asked, turning his attention away from his new friend for the first time, “Wouldn’t that make him want to go home faster?”

“Maybe, or maybe not,” Lorenzo answered, surprising everyone, “As long-lived as warlocks are, we experience an immense amount of loss. A child is often desired, but utterly terrifying to someone who faces an eternity of mourning them should something happen. It’s why many of my kind close themselves off to most emotions.”

“So the idea of a baby waiting for him with Alec is his dream come true,” Clary mused, “and his worst nightmare at the same time.”

“Exactly,” Lorenzo told her, and for the first time they saw a side of the warlock they never expected, “And the fear may lead to irrational decisions.”

“Okay,” Simon said lightly, “then we don’t tell him.” Everyone nodded their agreement when Izzy looked at each of them in turn.

“Now that we’re all agreed,” Lorenzo drawled, “Perhaps we should get inside before we’re joined by something unpleasant.”

“Jace isn’t that unpleasant,” Simon quipped, earning a snicker from the warlock and a side-eye from both of the girls. With a final glance around, they made their way across the open expanse and into the building.

The stone walls kept the inside dark, the only light was the red glow through the small cutouts in the walls and the candles that lined them. No one spoke as they made their way through the hall, Simon’s hawk leading the way. Clary was the one to finally break the spell of silence and call out for Magnus.

“Magnus?” Clary’s voice echoed through the corridor, “Magnus.” They turned the corner with a scrape of their shoes and came face to face with the man they were searching for. He was sitting on a wooden throne surrounded by candles and scattered books. Clary released a punched out sob at the sight and felt her heart stutter. The warlock was pale, throwing the bags under his eyes into sharp relief.

“Magnus,” the redhead whispered, moving forward and knocking a pile of books over in the process. Magnus’ head snapped up at the sound and a ball of firey energy was in his hand, ready to be thrown.

“Biscuit?” The energy ball disappeared as the warlock caught sight of the small group. His clothes still looked pristine, but it could easily be a glamour.

“Hi Magnus,” Clary said with a shaky smile and held her arms out. Magnus met her halfway.

“Biscuit,” Magnus sighed, throwing his arms around the teenager, “How are you here?”

“Long story,” Clary told him with a smile that worked to hold back delighted tears, “We’re here to help.”

“We?” Izzy had to fight back a flinch at the way Magnus perked up, and she knew what was coming, “Alexander?”

“He doesn’t know we’re here,” Izzy told his quickly, drawing his attention for the first time and receiving a smile, “He’s been running himself into the ground trying to get you back, and we didn’t know if this would work. I couldn’t get his hopes up again. Not if the plan wasn’t a hundred percent.”

“Of course,” Magnus said, but they could all sense his disappointment. He turned his attention to the other warlock, his brow going up in surprise, “Lorenzo.”

“I’m just doing what any high warlock would do,” he said holding his hands up in a motion of brushing everything away, “Sealing that rift permanently is the only way to make sure nothing comes through that could threaten my warlocks.” The temporary ruler of Edom nodded and tilted his head to the side.

“What’s the plan?” He asked, beginning to pace.

“I think a simple stitch spell should do the trick,” Lorenzo told him, “With the synthesis spell, I’m nearly at your current level of power.” His words were forced and Izzy had to hold back a smirk at the knowledge that Lorenzo hated to admit that he was less powerful than Magnus.

“One of us holds the rift closed while the other stitches,” Magnus mused, “My power is based here, so it would be easy enough to set up a constant charge to the seal.”

“So I hold the seal while you stitch,” Lorenzo clapped his hands and rubbed them together, “shall we begin?”

“What about Jace and Meliorn?” Clary asked, looking around.

“Right here,” Jace muttered as he walked through the doorway looking glum. Meliorn was just a step behind him looking rather smug. Izzy tilted her head at the pair and at how fast her blond brother made his way to Clary’s side.

“Everything okay?” she asked, smiling as Meliorn’s smirk just seemed to grow.

“I have-”

“Fine,” Jace blurted out, interrupting Meliorn with a glare, “Everything’s fine.” Everyone went quiet for a moment, Jace’s response telling them there was something else to the story. Based on Meliorn’s reaction, it was something all of them would find amusing.

“Okay,” Magnus said slowly, eyes darting around the group, “Let’s get started.”

In the end, sealing the rift was far more anticlimactic then any of them anticipated. It was getting back to the portal that was the most difficult. It was as if Edom didn’t want to lose its defacto ruler and threw every hurdle it could in their way.

“Can’t you control these things?” Jace shouted as he buried his ax in another demon that was trying to sneak up behind Clary. The winds had been picking up more and more the closer they got to the portal creating a vortex that was doing it’s best to suck the group back towards the ruined castle Magnus had called home for the last year.

“Contrary to what your Clave wants you to believe,” Magnus snapped back, “I am not my father. Even he didn’t have full control over the demons.”

“Maybe we could have less arguing and more stabbing,” Simon pointed out as he sped through another creature hard enough to send it flying across the sand and into one of the many chasms. He shuddered a little at the inhumane scream it let out as it fell.

“The vampire has a point,” Meliorn chimed in with his calm manner. He spun his spear to clean the ichor from the blade and brought it to rest at his side, “We need to leave this place before something else finds the portal.” Everyone knew he meant Lilith and, despite Magnus assuring them that Lilith wasn’t strong enough to break through a protected portal, they were all worried.

“After you,” Magnus bowed to Izzy as he sent a pulse of magic to knock away the few remaining demons. The dark-haired shadowhunter shook her head at her future brother in law’s antics, but she could see the excitement in his eyes at the idea of finally getting to return home. They raced the rest of the way to where the portal flickered with every impact of a demon that tried to get through the warding. Lorenzo and Magnus threw the creatures away with a flash of magic, resulting in a spectacular display of fireworks as they burst into flames.

“Let’s go!” Simon shouted over the raging winds, waving them towards the portal. They couldn’t pass through until Lorenzo dropped the shielding. The warlock in question waited until the entire group to be gathered around the glowing circle before he twisted his hand to pull the magic back into himself.

“Everyone think of Magnus’ loft!” He called over the howling of the wind. They sent the shadowhunters through first, not knowing how long the alliance room would keep their angel blood hidden, before they followed them through. Unfortunately, it meant that they all landed in a relatively undignified pile on the expensive rug on Magnus’ living room floor.

“Ow,” Clary whined from under Jace, who did his best to hold most of his weight off of her, but the shielding around the portal kept them all from moving too much, “Can we get a little more space please.” They all sighed in relief as the wards expanded a little to allow everyone to get to their feet. The three High Warlocks surrounding them refused to drop the wards, however, as was the original plan. They had to make sure that nothing demonic had hitched a ride with any of them. It was a short spell they each had to do, but they could all feel Magnus practically vibrating with the need to find his fiancé.

“They’re all clear,” the final warlock announced as he dropped the last of the wards.

“Wonderful,” Magnus said, snapping himself into a new outfit from the closet down the hall and accepting an excited hug from both Cat and Maryse, “Now, where might I find Alexander?”

“He’s been staying at the institute,” Maryse told him, quickly wiping away the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks, “But-”

“Make yourselves at home,” Magnus shouted over her as he opened a portal near his front door and stepped through. Outside, the rain and thunder seemed to increase their assault against the city.


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s okay cherub, you’re safe here,” Alec murmured as he swayed with a sobbing Nike secured safely in his arms, the heavy rain and thunder making it difficult for the little girl to sleep. When the old cathedral had been renovated nearly a century ago, all of the bedrooms had been set up on the upper floor and his was on the third. The height seemed to bring them into the very center of the storm and a clatter that Alec’s daughter clearly wasn’t happy with. She wailed as another heavy crash of thunder rattled the stained glass windows of his bedroom, forcing Alec into a decision. He grabbed Nike’s favorite blanket and one of the pillows off his bed before he headed down to his office.

“Not liking the storm I take it?” Underhill asked as his boss emerged from the elevator with a still whimpering infant in his arms, “Hey sweetheart.” Alec looked down at his baby just in time to see her look at Underhill with wide, watery eyes and sniffle sadly.

“I’m never going to be able to say no if she looks at me like that,” Alec mourned and received a sympathetic nod from his head of security.

“Maybe Magnus will have more luck,” he told Alec with a friendly slap to the shoulder, “Jace and Izzy only have another week before they’re ready to go to Edom. He’ll be home in no time.” Alec swallowed harshly and nodded his thanks, afraid that he might burst into tears of his own if he tough about it for too long. It was another thing Alec was grateful to Underhill for. His unending optimism.

“He’ll be an even bigger push over than me,” Alec croaked out with a wry smile, “I’m going see if she’ll sleep when she’s in my office. Let me know if anyone needs me.” Underhill gave him an unimpressed look.

“It’s two in the morning,” he told the oldest Lightwoods sibling, “and you’re not on duty. Get some sleep. You’ll need it tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Alec said as he rolled his eyes, “But if-”

“We won’t need you,” Underhill assured him once again, “but I’ll let you know if the world is ending.” Alec shook his head as the other man walked away chuckling, clearly pleased with his joke. His office was just as he’d left it just a few hours ago and, more importantly, it was far quieter than his bedroom. Nike was already settling down, rubbing her face against the soft cotton of Alec’s shirts with an adorable yawn.

“Is that better cherub?” Alec murmured swaying softly as he tossed his pillow on the couch with a yawn of his own, “Maybe we can get some actual sleep now huh?” As her eyelids began to droop, Alec moved her to the nursery center in the corner to settle her into the bassinet with a sigh of relief. He loved his little girl, but he needed sleep. With her seen to, Alec allowed himself to collapse face-first onto the couch so he could join her in dreamland.

Magnus could help but beam when he saw the imposing 

“Magnus!” Underhill exclaimed loudly, startling a few people around him, “Office.” Magnus nodded his thanks and saw the blond shadowhunter toss him a thumbs up before the warlock bolted as quickly as he could without looking like a mad man. He was a little out of breath by the time he made it to the familiar door of Alexander’s office, and he paused a moment before he built up the courage to walk through the door.

His breath caught at the sight of his Alexander sprawled on the oversized couch. He was wearing one of the sleep shirts Magnus had owned and worn for ten years until it was one of the softest he owned. A whine from the corner caught Magnus’ attention, wondering if Alexander had gotten a pet while he was gone, and it woke the wonderful man in question. He bolted upright, blinking a few times and Magnus realized the shadowhunter was looking right at him. It took Alexander a few seconds to fully come around, but he continued to stare for nearly a minute.

“Magnus?” The question was soft, as if he had asked the question before and been disappointed. The warlock smile, his throat tightening with unshed tears.

“Sorry I’m late,” He quipped, remembering his first words to Alexander after their breakup, “Traffic was hell.” The weight of Alexander slamming into him was welcome and the shadowhunter kissed him with a desperation that Magnus remembered from the near wedding. He kissed him back just as firmly, slipping his hand up the back of the soft cotton sleep shirt.

“You’re here,” Alexander whispered when they parted for a few seconds, “you’re really here. How are you here.”

“Isabelle,” Magnus told him with another soft kiss to reassure them both that the moment wasn’t a fever dream to either of them, “and a few others, but I have a feeling she was the driving force.” He smiled against his lover’s lips when the man pulled him close again, only to sway when the pressure disappeared suddenly. There was a flash of fear that he’d imagined it all, but it was replaced with confusion when he opened his eyes to see the other man leaning over something in the corner.

“Alexander?” Magnus moved forward but froze when the shadowhunter lifted a baby out of what looked like a crib. The warlock felt a very undignified noise leave his throat at the sight of everything he’d always wanted right in front of him. It only got worse when he realized he was looking at his eyes reflected back at him from the tiny face peeking over broad shoulders. He was still gaping when Alexander turned around looking sheepish as he swayed and patted the baby’s back softly.

“Magnus I-”

“She has my eyes,” Magnus blurted out, his own eyes wide and slightly frantic. He knew he was shaking, from shock or from excitement he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t stop, “How does she have my eyes?” He felt Alec’s hand cup the side of his face and looked away from the baby to meet warm hazel eyes.

“Her name’s Nike,” Alec told him with a smile, “Seems like greatness runs in the family.” That was it. The truth behind the fear, the excitement and the reason for her beautiful cat eyes.

“The Greek goddess of victory,” Magnus couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and setting a hand on the little girl’s back. He was utterly unable to tear his eyes away from the only person alive connected to him by blood, other than his literal demon of a father, “She’s amazing.”

“She’s ours,” Alec told his fiancé softly, “if you want that, us.” Magnus’ gaze snapped back up to the shadowhunter’s face, looking for any sign of falsity. When he failed to find any, he surged forward to catch the other man’s lips in a heated kiss that he couldn’t let go on too long in front of his new daughter. He brought his hands up to cup the strong jawline he adored and pulled back just far enough to look into Alexander’s eyes.

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Magnus admitted when he caught his breath, his thumbs wiping away the tears trailing down the other man’s face.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” the young shadowhunter’s eyes were taking in every part of Magnus and the warlock had to fight back the urge to check for singed hair, but that would mean taking his hands off his family.

“I’m having a little trouble believing it myself,” Magnus admitted with a weak chuckle as he glanced at the baby that was beginning to squirm in Alec’s grip, “and I certainly don’t plan on going anywhere for a while. I have a family to take care of.” He smiled as Alec swooped in to kiss him again until a demanding cry drew their attention away from each other.

“I’m sorry cherub,” Alec cooed, making Magnus’ heart skip and a dopey smile to spread across his face, “Are we not paying enough attention to you.” The baby kept trying to twist her wobbly head to see behind her, so Alec finally turned her around to let her sit on his arm with her back against his chest. Magnus felt oddly judged when the stunning little girl stared at him for a moment, but it was overshadowed by the rush of love he felt when he finally saw her entire face for the first time. After a moment of an intense staredown, Nike gave a gummy grin and reached for Magnus.

“Ah-ah,” she said, leaning towards Magnus and snagging onto his coat while he frowned in confusion when Alexander gasped.

“Is that Ayah?” Alexander asked, taking a step closer so Nike could snuggle into the soft velvet of Magnus’ coat. The male warlock didn’t bother to hold back a sob at hearing the word in his native tongue that he never thought he’d hear directed at him. Without a word, Alexander transferred Nike into Magnus’ arms and bullied the older man towards the couch, guiding him when he refused to take his arms off his new daughter. The shadowhunter settled back against the arm of the couch and pulled Magnus gently into the circle of his arms. Nike settled her head against Magnus’ chest with a soft sigh of “Ah-ah”. Above her, both of her fathers shared brilliant, truly happy smiles, ready to live the rest of their lives together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems strange to have this girl just hand her baby off to a stranger, but I wanted to establish just how young she really is.


End file.
